Forbidden Paradise
by ErikaP
Summary: As sparkle lights burned behind my heavy lidded eyes, I let it all go in a warm wave of pleasure that washed all the pain away – for now. New Moon AU Mature audience.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Paradise**

All I could think about was _him_.

_He _was all over the place. I could swear if I close my eyes I can even hear _his_ voice calling my name, and picture _his_ beautiful face close to mine, _his _unnecessary ice breath next to my ear.

It was all about _him_. Always. And forever.

_He _was there, I swear. I could almost feel his presence, all I needed to do is to close my eyes and imagine _his_ body next to me, _his_ arms snaking around my waist in a cold embrace.

Oh yeah, my imagination was doing pretty disturbing things to my mind, I mean, not that I didn't know or remember – how could I forget? – that _he_ wasn't really there? I know, believe me, I do. But I just couldn't figure out a way of living without Edward. He was everything to me.

So every time I go to sleep I would catch myself thinking about him, picturing him doing things he would never allow himself to, breaking those stupid rules he created not to break me. Unspeakable things, ones that would make me moan softly underneath the comfort of my covers.

I know, I am very aware he doesn't deserve that kind of attention. For god's sake, he left me! The guy had the nerve to leave me behind after professing his eternal love to me, after making me believe I was someone worth the time, after making me love him so fucking much and making me believe life is something impossible having if there's no Edward to share it.

He really didn't deserve my feelings. But… what can I do? I cant help it.

So I proceeded the task of making me believe he is here again, that he still loves me and his arms want to embrace me tight, smash me into his hard chest.

I guess I'm going insane but I don't mind.

Eyes wide shut and a hand slowly crawling down my skin, tracing inch by inch, imagining it's him doing that delicious path down bellow.

I grunt as I find that special spot, the one that always make my life more bearable. A tentative rub. I sigh.

The increasing friction is good I really can imagine it's him doing this, making me grow hotter inside with every touch.

I keep it quite – as quite as it can be – given the circumstances. You see, my dad, Charlie is right next door. By the time I suppose he's fast asleep. I don't want him to see me like that, falling apart for the guy who left me so broken.

Poor dad… I must be a disappoint to him. I can always remember the faint worry in his chocolate eyes. It comes directly to me and hit my heart like a sharp spear.

_Oh dad, I'm so sorry to disappoint to you, for not being able to be happy, for being beyond repair, for being a burden to you._

At this point I'm clearly hotter than I could never imagine I could be. I didn't realize the friction bellow has increased at the point I was jerking myself all over the bed, seeking my lovely release.

_I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry…_

_Dad…_

As sparkle lights burned behind my half lidded eyes, I let it all go in a warm wave of pleasure that washes all the pain away – _for now._

A few seconds later my not so clouded brain can register two things.

First, I was breathing heavy, feeling so excited and hot as I trash my bed all over.

And second… my sweet heaven was impregnated by images of my dad's eyes upon me.

Oh shit, I just had an orgasm thinking about Charlie?

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_…_

_This Charlie/Bella idea stole my sleep yesterday night, so I had to write it down._

_ review and tell me what you think. (should I write more?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Forbidden Paradise_**

**_ Charlie's POV_**

It's raining. Again.

Just a look outside the window and all you can see is darkness and this great mass of almost frozen water covering the street.

Right now there's really nothing to do, no action, no calls, no one in need of the Police Department help. Well maybe this not that bad, I really don't think I'd be able to help anyone right now when I clearly need help for myself.

Sighing heavily I let my fingers dug into my hair, and could rip them off my head with the force of the act. After last night events I can't seem to focus on anything else except on her actions.

_Another night haunted by nightmares. _

_Bella was trashing herself in bed again, unable to have a decent night of sleep. He sighes getting up and letting his feet dragging him out of his room. he had to help her, to sooth her pain. _

_Those days were being insane, bella couldn't find peace after that brat had left her. Charlie had never liked the boy but now… he just hates him for what he've done to his daughter. The bastard crushed her soul, leaving a lifeless version of his little girl behind. For that he could have killed one. But now _he's_ gone for good._

_Trying to get his eyes open he almost bumps a chair that appears out of nowhere. He curses under his breath, and makes his way towards bella's room._

_But the vision that catches his eyes in the process makes him stop altogether, taking his breath away. He's frozen, like a stone. Eyes large in disbelief and mortification._

_He cannot believe his eyes, maybe he was having a dream?_

_No. Impossible something sounding like _that_ be anything but reality. She was moaning softly, and arching her back higher as waves of something you could only describe as pleasure took her away to her personal nirvana._

_Bella was definitely having an orgasm._

_And he was watching it intently, incapable to move or say or do the hell a father is supposed to in times like these._

Fuck.

I curse a little louder than I should.

I'm hard again.

After an awkward moment my eyes travel a tourtuous path bellow just to find my cock hard as a rock.

I shook my head from side to side and try to think of something else – clearly this train of thought was not helping.

I think of stupidities such as monkeys and fishing and watching games on Tv and even rainbows. But the fact that rainbows have colors and colors remind me of _her_ favorite one – purple – I sigh. There I go again, thinking about her over and over.

My hands close in fists with such a force that I actually think I'm trying to hurt myself, at the point my fingers turn white. It's like a disease, I want to take my gun and shot myself, and maybe it would put some sense in this perverted mind of mine.

But no.

My body is doing strange things to me now, it's instinctively leading my right hand to move, just below. Just a little.

A stroke.

Right _there._

A grunt from the back of my throat echos filling the too silent and so lonely room.

I grunt, unable to stop a second stroke - softly, smoothly, I don't even know what's happing anymore but whatever it is, it's so fucking good.

Eyes hide behind my too heavy eyelids and my head inlines just a little to the side of the chair. I know it's fucking insane and wrong, but god, it feels so good.

He lets his fingers mold his hardening perfectly and is about to start stroking it up and down and up and dow-

When my eyes pop up instantly, a loud sound brings me back to realitly as the police staition phone rings as a warning in my ears.

I almost fall hard on the floor trying to catch my breath and acting cool as I compose myself and pick the phone, promising to help some old paranoid woman, who thinks she saw something strange outside her window and is too afraid to go and see what it was.

"Chef Swan, will you be here anytime soon?" She sounds worried.

I sigh and say. "All right ma'am, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

After hanging up the phone I rub my temples and close my eyes hard. I'm worried once I open them I'll see my shame still there, hard and very present under my pants.

Oh god, I'm so screwed.

_.._

_This story has readers. That's surprising. O.O_

_Guys thank you for the encouragement. It means the world to me._

_I thought maybe you would like to see what was going on charlie's mind. _

_If you want I could write some Charlie & Bella interaction. Don't know... What do you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A couple of days later…_

**Bella's POV **

Something was off.

I could tell, Charlie rarely behaved like this around me, I mean the man seemed like he was going to run away from the kitchen table in any moment. It was not only that, but also the fact he was eating a little too fast and it seemed his eyes would never cross mine. He never avoided my eyes like that. He never avoided _me_ like that. I corrected myself mentally.

The entire dinner was followed by an excruciating silence, and belive me I really like a quite atmosfery, but_ this_, this cold distant silence was something new to me, at least when that came from Charlie.

He was the kind of guy you'd never expect to have a long conversation with, he was just not like this. He loved his quite moments, there'd be always a trace of solitude in his being. But whenever I was around it was like Charlie would become a little brighter, even happier – and that was just what I was deepedly missing, his warm, happy and familiar eyes. Those were the only thing left for me now – or that was what I thought I had.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" I ask, almost regretting it the next second because, god, for the brief moment our eyes met and all that was there to be seen was a great amount of worry, disgust and maybe… regret? I'm not sure. Not sure if I want to found out either.

But my curiosity always got the best of me, so there I go, trying to make him talk to me, to explain why this cold and strange distance was placed between the two of us the past couple of days. So I press again. "are you in pain or something?" Rigth Bella, that was awesome, how greatly articulate you are. Perfect.

I see his eyes traveling to my face again and this time we lock gazes. He seems to be thinkg about something I'm obviously unaware of. Then his brows furrow, he casts a glance to his own plate and hisses under his breath . "This pizza… it's just cold. That's all." And then he sits up hurriedly and heads to the second floor, where he shuts the door of his bedroom softly.

What was that?

Did…did I say something wrong?

Why was Charlie avoiding me as if I was some kind of devil?

God, I was in trouble. If… If I lose Charlie too then I'b lost and all alone – again.

I just have to find out what's going on. And quickly.

**Charlie's POV**

She ordered us pizza.

I was never the cooking guy type and these days Bella would never touch the oven to try anything edible. I could not say it wasn't fine, I was not hungy anyway. These past couple of days've took me my nights of sleep, my appetite and even my sanity. I could barely register her voice calling my name, asking if I was okay.

I could say from her pained tone she was almost crying her silent tears and something was telling me I was the cause of her pain. That disgusted me beyond imagination, the fact that I was the one tearing her up ,making her life terrible unbearable. Shit, I was nothing better than that fucking Cullen brat. I snort at the memory. Bella must have noticed my distress so she kept asking me things, things I could never answer properly.

I look at her eyes and see them watering. Damn. I have to get out of here, can't handle this, can't be the one to make her cry. But most importantly I cannot give the answers she deserves – for resonables reasons, how can I man – a father – say to his daughter he is somehow fisically attracted to her? It would be insane.

I sigh inwardly, giving up.

Fine. I just have to get the fuck out of here.

The best thing I could think of was some stupid excuse about a cold pizza and put my feet to work towards the second floor.

I couldn't face her right now, perhaps not ever.

So I ran away from her.

My daughter, my friend, and my recently painful disease.

...

_Yeah. Looks like things are getting weird for Bella and Charlie._

_How Bella is going to react when the truth about Charlie's embarrassment comes out?_

_Hmmm. You guys can always leave your thoughts on a review. I love to hear them :)_


End file.
